


let me spell it out

by nerdaf00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confessions, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Hwang Hyunjin, Pre-Relationship, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Subtle Flirt Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Jeongin tries to flirt with Hyunjin using latte art, and unfortunately it doesn't work... At first.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	let me spell it out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my submission for [agibbang fest](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST), prompt #0125!!!

Hwang Hyunjin was perhaps the most oblivious person Jeongin knew. Not even Chan was this bad, he could at least recognize when Minho flirted with him.

Anyone outside of their immediate friend group was skeptical of this. They always pointed out how Hyunjin was very ‘in touch’ with his feelings. And in return Jeongin would quickly pull up an example from two months ago. 

The dance club that Hyunjin and Felix (and previously Minho) were in usually put on an end of the fall semester showcase each year. Of course their friend group always made sure to go and support them - even pooling their money together to get flowers one year - but this year had been a little different. Seungmin and Felix had recently started dating, so Seungmin had decided to buy a bouquet for his boyfriend. In an attempt to confess, Jeongin had also bought flowers for Hyunjin. 

Roses, specifically. Red roses even.

Hyunjin had looked at the flowers, said “Thank you so much Jeongin-ah!” and that had been the end of it. 

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened either. 

He bought Hyunjin little gifts, took him out for dinner or coffee, carried his bag when they were out and about. He even let Hyunjin cuddle up to him during movie night - something that none of their friends got to do!

It drove Jeongin crazy.

Maybe it was because he didn’t flirt the way that others did. For example, Jisung was loud and slightly confident in what he was saying, but he got overexcited and stumbled over words occasionally, showing that he was genuine in his words.

But then again he knew that this wasn’t all him. Jeongin was laying down hint after hint, and Hyunjin just kept missing them.

He needed a new strategy, and fast.

There wasn’t much that he hadn’t tried at this point, and really the only thing that was left would be to just outright tell him… 

Sometimes Jeongin wondered if something subtler would work better. If he got Hyunjin to come into the cafe while he was working with the lure of discounted or free stuff then Jeongin could give him heart shaped snacks, or draw cute things on his drink with latte art. It would be so subtle but so in-your-face obvious that Hyunjin would have to notice… Right?

_ It wouldn’t hurt to try _ , Jeongin thought,  _ the only person who doesn’t know is him so it’s not like I have to worry about anybody else finding out or anything like that _ .

Jeongin decided to try it out the next day, texting Hyunjin to come to the cafe during his shift. Receiving a simple ‘ _ Ok!!’ _ in return, he went to sleep, hopeful of what was to come.

\----

To make a long story short, it hadn’t worked.

It was going fine in the beginning. Jeongin had thought his plan would’ve worked perfectly even. Hyunjin had come to the cafe and Jeongin had given him his drink - with an artsy little heart drawn in the foam - and one of the heart shaped cookies they were selling in the weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day. That's where the plan had fallen apart however.

Instead of Hyunjin looking at his drink or the cookie and getting visibly flustered (because Hyunjin isn’t subtle about anything), he had simply thanked Jeongin, and walked away to sit at his favorite table.

Jeongin wasn’t deterred though so he simply did it again. And again. And again.

In fact, after nearly two weeks of trying this tactic, it  _ still wasn’t working _ . 

Valentine’s Day was finally here, and after today he wouldn’t be able to give Hyunjin the cookie. Jeongin could still make the latte art hearts, but the cookie added that little extra oomph that he needed.

“I don’t get it,” he groaned. “Everytime he comes in, I give him the cutest pastry, draw a heart in his coffee, and he doesn’t even blink! I mean… what else can I do, spell it out for him letter by letter?!”

He flopped over onto the counter, exasperated, but not missing the eye roll his coworker - Ryujin - threw his way. She sighed, most likely tired of hearing this speech again. He should really buy her lunch sometime for putting up with him.

“Look Jeongin,” he glanced at her from beneath the safety of his arms. “You may think he doesn’t think twice about it, but his ears turn red everytime he notices the hearts.”

“Oh yeah, how do you know?” Jeongin had never been happier that there were no customers coming in right now. His calm and collected image would have absolutely been ruined if they saw how petulant he was being.

“Because,” Ryunjin drew the word out as if she was explaining something to a child who didn’t want to listen. “He’s too busy looking at your face to see the pastry you grabbed, and by the time he’s at his table, you’re already busy with whoever was behind him in line.”

She threw her arms out as if the sun was shining specifically for her. Smug piece of shit. “But your warrior queen Shin Ryujin sees it all! From the moment he arrives all the way until he leaves. Including how he takes a picture of every. Single. Order.”

Jeongin stood to face her with surprise. “He what?”

Oh. Oh no, he’d really done it now. Ryunjin looked every bit like the cat that had got the canary, he was never gonna hear the end of this.

“Oh you didn’t know??” And now she was being dramatic… wonderful. “That’s right lover-boy! Everytime you give him something heart shaped he arranges it all pretty on the table and takes a picture of it. Sometimes he even uses flash if it’s late enough in the day.”

Jeongin just stared at her, completely speechless. So it  _ was _ working.

Jeongin watched as Ryujin smirked as she looked over his shoulder. “Pay attention this time, oblivious boy incoming.” 

Turning to face the door at the jingling of the bell, Jeongin saw that she wasn’t just pulling his leg (something that had happened before, unfortunately). There was Hyunjin, in all his post class glory. His puffy coat, scarf and hat made him look incredibly soft, and Jeongin noticed that he had added a pair of spectacles to today's outfit. God, this was fucking devastating.

“Hi Jeongin! How has today been so far?” Hyunjin asked that every time he came in, as if Jeongin could give him an accurate answer. 

“Oh it’s been pretty good so far, a little bit better now though.” He only barely resists adding on a ‘my day always brightens when you’re around though.’ Maybe he should have said it anyway, to see if Hyunjin got the hint or not. “What can we get for you today? The usual?”

Hyunjin glances at the menu boards for a moment, before looking back at him with an embarrassed little smile. 

“Uh, actually I have a small request for you,” Hyunjin says. “I was wondering if you could frost two of the sugar cookies for me? I’ll still get my regular drink but I just really want cookies with frosting right now, haha.” 

Jeongin blinks at him for a moment. When he doesn’t answer for a solid ten seconds Ryunjin comes to his rescue. 

“Sure!! I can finish ringing you up while Jeongin gets your cookies and drink started!” She gives him a pointed look when she mentions the cookies. Oh. Oh maybe this is his chance!!

Jeongin gives a nod to Ryujin and a small smile to Hyunjin, turning to get down one of their coffee mugs quickly before heading into the kitchen to grab two fresh sugar cookies and a piping bag. 

He doesn’t beat around the bush when it comes to the message, piping ‘I like you’ on one and ‘date me?’ on the other. Maybe Jeongin will still add the little foam heart on top of Hyunjin’s coffee too just in case. 

Jeongin exits the kitchen and finds Ryujin has made Hyunjin’s drink already, foam and all. When he looks at her in question, she gives him a wink and a thumbs up. 

Jeongin pauses for a moment with Hyunjin’s order in his hands to collect himself. He  _ can _ do this. This is no different from last week… Well, maybe it’s a little less subtle, but this is still Hyunjin, still his best friend who he’s been in love with for nearly three years. He takes a deep breath, and walks over to his table.

Hyunjin looks up at him when Jeongin sets his order down, smiling widely before glancing at the plate. 

Jeongin watches as Hyunjin’s face goes through a wide range of emotions before settling on shock. He notes with some disdain that Ryunjin was right, Hyunjin’s ears are a bright pink.

Jeongin clears his throat, causing Hyunjin’s gaze to snap up to him. 

“You don’t have to answer now or anything, but I’ve been flirting with you for a really,  _ really _ long time and decided it was finally time to just come out and say it, so, um, ta-da.”

“Is  _ that _ why all my drinks have come with the cute little hearts on them?” Hyunjin sounds mortified, looks even more so when Jeongin nods. “You mean to tell me that I could’ve been holding your hand since  _ December _ if I hadn’t been so blind?!”

Jeongin’s mouth drops open in disbelief. “W-what?”

“Seungmin told me I was being oblivious but I really just thought you were being nice,” Hyunjin doesn’t even acknowledge his question, continuing to rant about his own supposed stupidity. “I did think it was odd that you brought me flowers during the showcase and nobody else but Minnie also brought flowers, but Lix is his boyfriend so it made sense. And then-”

Jeongin can’t listen to this anymore. He presses a finger to Hyunjin’s (very soft) lips to quiet him. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice the absolutely massive heart eyes I’ve been throwing your way for years.  _ Years _ , Jinnie. I’m gonna kiss you now okay?”

Hyunjin nods frantically, tilting his head up to meet him halfway. Jeongin has been waiting for this, and it’s just as sweet as imagined. He pulls away after a few seconds, remembering that they’re in public and he’s still on the clock technically.    
  
“We’ll talk more later yeah? I have to get back to work, unfortunately.” Jeongin really wishes he could stay and sit with Hyunjin, but he can’t leave Ryunjin to fend off the late afternoon hoard by herself. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. We should plan our date later.” Hyunjin pouts as Jeongin reluctantly begins to back towards the counter. 

“That would work, or… we could go get dinner at  _ Tony’s _ around six and have that be our first date? It is Valentine’s Day.” Jeongin is tired of waiting, and if that means being a little bolder than usual, so be it. 

Hyunjin turns pink again to Jeongin’s absolute delight, nodding frantically in agreement. Jeongin smiles in delight, official first date secured. He can’t wait until later. He can hardly believe that Hyunjin actually likes him back! 

Jeongin thinks this might be what people mean when they say they’re walking on air. He feels lighter than he ever has, and the smile doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! 
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I could do your amazing prompt justice, thank you for submitting it!
> 
> Writing the confession scene was honestly the hardest part of this lol! But it was very fun and I think it's actually become my favorite scene :D


End file.
